


The Hunt

by DanaSPriddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, POV Second Person, Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaSPriddy/pseuds/DanaSPriddy
Summary: A short cut through the woods turns into a deadly chase when you hear the hunting horns and the baying of the hounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece about the Wild Hunt.

The forest is dark; the moonlight filtering through the trees barely reaches the ground. You stumble and fall, tearing clothes and scraping skin but the braying of hounds - so close, too close - pushes you onward. 

You're not sure if you have been running for minutes or hours, fear and desperation are the only things keeping you going as you race through this unending forest. You were just going for a walk when you heard the horns, the horses, the hounds, and all you knew was the fear and the need to run.

You turn, hearing howls to the right of you only to find a hound to at your side. They've surrounded you. Backing up against a tree, the same tree, you realize that you've been running in circles - that they're been herding you.

You barely have time to react before the hound is on you. Trying to jump away, you're grabbed. Falling to the ground with a scream you try to claw at the hound but your nails are too weak. The terror is swallowing you and you scream, wishing, hoping, praying that you were strong enough to fight back. 

As your blood stains the ground beneath you, you feel your bones tearing, your muscles being pulled. The last thing you see before you lose consciousness is an apology in the surprisingly human eyes of the hound.

***

It’s dark, but you can see clearly by the dim moonlight. You hear the horns and know the hunt is on.


End file.
